<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His fascinating hair by exo_chenvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499511">His fascinating hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_chenvi/pseuds/exo_chenvi'>exo_chenvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bullying, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drowning, Fluff with a little Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Power Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_chenvi/pseuds/exo_chenvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story where Jongdae decides to stop chasing after love. He never imagined that love would chase after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His fascinating hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt code: SWC369<br/>Prompt: Feeling adventurous cat-hybrid Jongdae decides to learn how to swim. He might be prepared for soaking in blue water, but he is not prepared for the handsome instructor that was assigned to help him.</p><p>Author's note: This is my first longer english story, so I really hope you will enjoy it! I want to thank two people for this story. Firstly, the anonymous person for making this interesting prompt! And secondly, my beta, who never gave up on me! Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jongdae was in high school for hybrids, the puppies always bullied the kittens over their fear of water. Well, most kittens. Jongdae was the only one who didn't scream and run away when those big, scary puppies approached. He always stood in front of them with a stern look on his face. </p><p>This bothered those hybrids, but they never tried anything crueler - for example, throwing him into the swimming pool behind the gym - due to the principal's anger. He was hot-headed; therefore, no one wanted to make him furious.</p><p>Jongdae not only made the bullies mad because they could never prank him but to everyone's surprise, he became friends with two puppies, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Unfortunately, after graduating, Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to college so they could only meet during summer vacations. </p><p>Jongdae was really happy that they could be together for weeks then, but at the same time, he was a little bit sorrowful for sometimes being the third-wheel in their group. Yes, he tried to date other hybrids - even humans, but it never worked out. </p><p>There was one reason he became distant from human beings. He never told Baekhyun nor Chanyeol that he met a weird man who only wanted him to satisfy his sexual desire. He had run into a couple of these people again before deciding to stop dating for a while.</p><p>"We're meeting soon! I'm so excited!" Baekhyun screams on the other side of the phone. </p><p>"Me too!" Jongdae smiles despite knowing that Baek can't see him. </p><p>"I have a lot of things that I want to tell you! But I will wait until we go to Bali." </p><p>Jongdae is happy, but he knows that this holiday will be different. He won't be able to go to the town every day, just to avoid swimming. </p><p>He lied to them back in high school. He said the reason that he's not afraid of water is that he can swim. He knows now how stupid of him was that he had done that. He had successfully steered clear of going near the swimming pool with others who wanted to jump in it with him. But it was harder to make up excuses so he didn't have to go into deep water. </p><p>However, this vacation will be different. Chanyeol has rented a beach house, which means no escaping from swimming. This is one reason why he is searching for a quick and brief swimming course. The second reason is that he has been eager to learn surfing since he was a tiny kitten. His mum always said that he's too adventurous, and someday he might get into trouble because of it. </p><p>Weeks passed, and the first day of the course arrived. Jongdae is wearing a white swimsuit with little, pink-colored paw prints on it. He’s waiting for his instructor to finally arrive and start the lesson. </p><p>After a little time, he gets bored and starts counting the trees and bushes in the backyard. Later, when he has counted everything possible in the garden, he stealthily looks around and finds no one nearby. He sits down at the edge of the pool and slowly puts his feet into the cold water. He finds the sound of the water really funny, so he starts to swiftly move his legs to make more of it.</p><p>"Good morning, kitten!" </p><p>He jumps, startled, and almost slips into the water but the stranger grabs his arm to steady him. </p><p>Jongdae's tail wraps around his legs and his ears are down because he is expecting someone to snap at him for putting his leg into the pool without any permission.</p><p>"Hey, look up," the person holding him soothes. "Don't be afraid, I just don’t want you drowning."</p><p>Jongdae looks up, confusion all over his face. The stranger continues talking. </p><p>"You’re Jongdae, right? You signed up for the course not long ago, and I suspect the reason you want to learn to swim is that you can’t. Ergo if you fell into the pool, you would have drowned, right?" </p><p>Jongdae blinks, not because he’s surprised, but because he’s taken aback. The person is handsome. Like really, really handsome. The most handsome person he has ever seen. </p><p>"Oh, I am sorry." The man releases his arm. "I’m Kim Minseok, your instructor" He introduces himself with a huge gummy smile. </p><p>"I-i’m Jongdae."</p><p>He has surely fallen in love at first sight, but he doesn't mind. He definitely won't date him, but he can still admire him.</p><p>"Just Jongdae?" </p><p>"Just Jongdae."</p><p>"Okay, Just Jongdae. We will start in a smaller pool, so come with me. Also, please don’t be afraid of drowning. I know I made a joke earlier, but I did not mean it. I am here to teach you not to kill you," he giggles. Jongdae just smiles. "Now come, follow me."</p><p>—~—</p><p>Minseok is surprised by Jongdae’s fast development. He needed a lot of help in the first few days, but he is already swimming without any equipment by the end of the week. </p><p>On the other hand, as Jongdae gets better, he looks at his instructor more than he used to. He often realizes how much he is staring at Minseok and always scolds himself for it. He doesn’t want a relationship and Minseok probably has someone, anyway. A beautiful young lady or a female hybrid. </p><p>Minseok’s definitely not gay. Jongdae should give up by now. However, as days go by, he falls more in love with Minseok.</p><p>One day, after his lesson, Jongdae runs into some hybrids while walking back to the changing room. Unfortunately, the changing rooms are near the advanced area, therefore he's always anxious going back to his stuffs.</p><p>Those hybrids are mostly dogs and their looks are intimidating.</p><p><em>I need to get out of here as quickly as I can</em>, Jongdae thought. </p><p>He tries to walk by them quietly but they have other ideas. One of them sticks out his leg in front of Jongdae and causes him to trip. Then one dog shoves him toward the deep end of the pool. </p><p>Jongdae’s mind shuts down, he can’t do anything more than move his legs and hands side to side, which doesn’t help him get to the surface.</p><p>Minseok is packing his things away when he hears a big splash sound, followed by laughter. He immediately runs to the main pool, where he finds those rowdy hybrids who have been causing a lot of trouble for the building’s owner.</p><p>“What are you doing here, again? We already told you, these pools are only for advanced swimmers. And I know your course is not held here. Get to the accurate pools,” Minseok commands.</p><p>“We were just helping him,” one of the dogs says while pointing into the pool where a panicked Jongdae is still trying to get out of the water.</p><p>Minseok’s eyes widen. He jumps into the swimming pool, grabs Jongdae by his waist, and pulls him to the top. The hybrid starts to cough while clinging to Minseok.</p><p>“Are you okay, kitten?” He asks while putting the other onto the edge of the pool. Jongdae’s claws leave marks on his skin, but as long as Jongdae is safe, he doesn't mind getting wounds. He had never seen him this afraid, not even when they first met, and he joked about him drowning. He wants to shout at the group so badly at this point, but they’re nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Y-yes. I was just shocked… I thought they would yell something at me, and only after that would they throw me inside the water. I guess not.” He laughs awkwardly.</p><p>Minseok notices how Jongdae’s tail is wrapped around his body, and his ears are pointed down. He's read something on the internet about this behavior. If he remembers correctly, this means that they’re sad or afraid or both. <em>Probably the latter right now</em>, he thinks.</p><p>“Come with me, I’ll let you get dressed in the employees’ changing room,” he says, while he puts his arm on the edge of the pool and pushes himself out of the water.</p><p>Jongdae gulps, seeing how big his biceps are. “U-uh... No need to! I will get dre-”</p><p>“I don’t want them to harm you again. We’ll get your stuff,” Minseok says, his eyes hinting that Jongdae should not refuse his offer. He helps Jongdae stand up. They go to the other changing room after they gather his belongings.</p><p>“Just so you know, I wasn’t expecting them to do this, but I’m really fine. You didn’t need to bring me here,” Jongdae says.</p><p>“There’s something I wanted to ask, anyways. Perhaps I would’ve asked it a bit later, but here’s an opportunity, so I will take it.” Jongdae’s heartbeat stops for a second, then starts to beat really fast, and he’s sure that his face is red. “Can I dry your hair?” Minseok asks shyly.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“You’re a kitten, and I’m really curious how it feels to touch your hair.” He scratches the back of his neck in bashfulness.</p><p>Jongdae’s smile fades away. Minseok is another of those human beings who only wants him for his hybrid side.</p><p>“No,” he says firmly and turns away.</p><p>“But you owe me one for saving your life.”</p><p>“I was fine.”</p><p>“It didn’t seem like that to me.” <em>You were drowning</em>, Minseok thinks to himself but doesn’t say it out loud because he’s afraid that the world will trigger him.</p><p>“How do you even know that my hair is different?” Jongdae looks at him suspiciously. “Sorry, but if you’re another kinky bastard, I will instantly quit the course.”</p><p>Minseok is taken aback. <em>Me? A kinky bastard? What is he talking about? I was just curious, that's why I did some research</em>, he thinks.</p><p>“I’m definitely not one of them.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that a lot.”</p><p>“Listen, I found you really adorable the first time I saw you, and when I touched your skin during the lessons, I was shocked how soft it was. I wanted to touch your hair too, but what would that have looked like? Me touching your head out of nowhere,” Minseok explains. “So, I did some research and I want to touch it more badly because of it.” </p><p>Jongdae’s heart starts to beat faster again, and looking into those beautiful eyes doesn’t help him much. He believes Minseok is telling him the truth, which makes his legs tremble.</p><p>“I s-see… Then do it.”</p><p>He closes his eyes, melting at Minseok's touch as gentle fingers comb through his hair, over and over again. Minseok can’t get enough of that feeling. Jongdae’s hair is softer than his skin, and it’s also silky, even when it's wet. </p><p>“D-do you want to dry my hair like this?” Jongdae asks while blushing. No one has ever touched him this gently. “It will take really long.”</p><p>“Yes!” Minseok answers with shining eyes, but soon realizes what he said and shakes his head. “I mean no, of course not. Wait a second, I’ll get a hairdryer.” He runs away.</p><p>Jongdae sits down. <em>Holy shit. Calm down, heart! You are beating so fast! And I’m sure it’s loud too. What if he hea-</em></p><p>“I’m back!”</p><p>That was quick, Jongdae thinks and turns his blushing face away.</p><p>“Now, let me just…” He plugs in the hairdryer and touches Jongdae’s hair again.</p><p>They are both a blushing mess, and their hearts are beating fast. Jongdae’s reason is his crush on his instructor. Minseok’s reason is the sensation of touching that soft hair. No wonder the drying process lasted almost fifteen minutes. </p><p>—~—</p><p>After the first incident, Minseok couldn’t help but wet Jongdae’s hair again just so he could dry it for him. Minseok used to keep lessons in the shallow end of the pool, but lately all he wants is to touch him. Touch his hands, touch his back and yes, touch his hair… So he took Jongdae out to the deep end.</p><p>Jongdae always blushes when his instructor touches him. Since the incident, he has changed his mind about Minseok. Now he wants to date him badly, and he doesn't care about his previous decision about not dating anyone. Jongdae desperately wants to go out with him, but he's too shy to ask him out.</p><p>So shy that even after his last lesson, he doesn't dare to ask him. He just stands there thanking him for the lessons, but his mouth refuses to open after they say goodbye to each other. He quietly stands at the bus stop, mentally cursing himself. </p><p><em>Why am I so coward? Why did I miss this chance? What if he is my soulmate?</em> I definitely messed this up. Jongdae is about to slap his own head when someone disturbs him.</p><p>"Uhm, sorry. You left this at the pool."</p><p>It was Minseok, and he was holding a ring out to him. <em>Oh, shit. I forgot to take off before the lesson and now I forgot that I had brought it with myself. How stupid I am!</em></p><p>"T-thank you."</p><p>
  <em>Now it's the last chance to-</em>
</p><p>"Can I have your phone number?" Minseok asks, shocking Jongdae. "I mean... these days were fun for me. Not like I ask for all of my students’ phone numbers! I swear, I’m not like that, but I enjoyed the time we spent together and I want to keep in contact. It’s alright if you don’t want to,” he adds at the end, seeing the look on Jongdae’s face. He definitely made a fool of himself.</p><p>Minseok’s almost starts to regret asking, when Jongdae finally opens his mouth to make a sound.</p><p>“I-I will gladly… yes! Yes, of course. Can I have your phone?” Jongdae extends his shaky arm.</p><p>Minseok shows a wide smile and quickly hands it over. <em>Yes! Yes, I did it! </em>He almost can’t hide his excitement. The next thing he thinks about is being able to touch Jongdae’s soft hair a thousand times more. He just can’t get enough of that feeling.</p><p>“So uhmm.. that’s it,” Jongdae says and returns the phone.</p><p>A bus rounds the corner, and Jongdae knows it’s time to go. He knows that this will probably be the last time to see this beautiful man. He’s pretty sure that when Minseok gets to know him better, he’ll lose interest. </p><p>Minseok will find him annoying, but Jongdae can’t help it. He’s too shy to make the first move. He says goodbye and gets on the bus, smiling at Minseok for what feels like the last time.</p><p>—~—</p><p>The vacation was more exciting and marvelous than Jongdae expected. </p><p>For the first few days, he was listening to his friends’ stories and they had loads of stories. It didn't seem like they would run out of tales anytime soon. </p><p>Swimming with them which was much more fun now. They ate until their stomach hurt and then went clubbing. One day, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun were out, Jongdae got a message. </p><p>He was thrilled because he was starting to get bored. His heartbeat stopped seeing a message from <em>him</em>. Minseok was just casually asking him how he is doing, but those sentences meant the world Jongdae. </p><p>He was in seventh heaven when their conversation kept going past those first questions.</p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun sometimes had to beg him to put the phone down and socialize. Jongdae could not stop talking about his ex-instructor with admiration. They were surprised to hear him admit he’d been lying about his swimming skills, but they soon realized that it was a big win for their friend. So they were happy for him.</p><p>When the vacation ended, Jongdae had to get back to his boring life. It was boring because he wasn’t able to meet up with his love often. They only met for a drink on Sunday mornings. </p><p>They were still just friends, Jongdae was sometimes sad that Minseok didn’t seem interested in him for his personality. To tell the truth, he started to feel like he was only a best friend for Minseok and that he would never be able to get out of the friendzone. This is the exact reason why he was surprised when Minseok asked him out.</p><p>“Don’t fuck this up, Jongdae! You better not!” Jongdae is staring at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>He is wearing tight black jeans with a polka-dotted, long-sleeved grey shirt. </p><p>“Do I even look good in this? Should I change into something else? The weather hasn't been good recently, so I guess I won’t get a cold in this, but at the same time I really hope I won’t sweat too much!”</p><p>Suddenly the doorbell rings. He adjusts his hair and goes to open it. He isn’t prepared to see his love in tight jeans and a leather jacket.</p><p>Minseok looks him up and down, then smiles.</p><p>“You look beautiful.”</p><p>Jongdae blushes. “You should only say that to girls.”</p><p>“No girl can compete with your beauty.”</p><p>Jongdae’s face reddens like a tomato.</p><p>“Stooop!”</p><p>“Okay then.” Minseok agrees. “Shall we go now, my date?” He stretches out his hand.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m dating my instructor,” Jongdae whispers and interlocks their fingers.</p><p>“Ex-instructor. Unfortunately. But I can be your instructor in other things, too.”</p><p>“Stooop! Stop that! This is our first date! Don’t ruin it!” Jongdae stomps his feet.</p><p>“I bet if I kissed you right now, we wouldn’t go to that club. So be quiet. I’m right, anyway,” Minseok winks.</p><p>“You bet?”</p><p>“Yeah, wh-”</p><p>Jongdae gently grabs his love’s face and kisses him slowly, lovingly. Minseok’s left-hand slides up to his face while returning the kiss. When they separate, both of their eyes are sparkling.</p><p>“We can go now,” Jongdae whispers.</p><p>“No,” Minseok says firmly. “I need more of this,” he adds, then grabs Jongdae by his waist and he kisses him with desire. </p><p>Jongdae is more than happy. He’s in love! He’s deeply in love. And he is sure this relationship will last for infinity. He doesn’t regret not sticking to his decision about not dating. </p><p>He pulls away from Minseok when the man suddenly stops kissing him and instead focuses on running his fingers in Jongdae’s hair.</p><p>“I’m starting to feel like you’re only in love with my hair.”</p><p>“Who said I love you?”</p><p>“You don’t…?” Jongdae doesn’t know what to say to that. His heartbeat speeds up.</p><p>“Silly, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you sitting at the edge of the pool, playing with the water like a little kid. Later I fell in love with your hair too, though…”</p><p>“I will shave my head.”</p><p>“What? Don’t kill these brown, precious, little-!”</p><p>Jongdae grabs Minseok’s hand with his tail. His ears are down and he’s making an angry expression.</p><p>“Oh shit, are you angry?”</p><p>“I hope you can dance well, or else I will end this date soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>